


Love

by Amymone



Series: Strike First, Strike Hard, No Mercy [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymone/pseuds/Amymone
Summary: Johnny just wants to tell LaRusso that he loves him. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: Strike First, Strike Hard, No Mercy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071410
Comments: 26
Kudos: 194





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Now with badass [fanart](https://dedlit.tumblr.com/post/639222550021439489/the-wonderful-short-story-love-by#notes) by the awesome [dedlit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedlit/pseuds/dedlit) !!!

If there was a word to describe what is going on with him and Daniel LaRusso that would be pretty fucking stupid. Okay that was three words. But Johnny feels like that most of the time. Except for the very few, like extremely rare, totally not all the time, moments that he would feel happy out of his goddamn mind. But, yeah, it is pretty stupid.

And the most stupid thing of all, the most ridiculous little detail in this whole absurd situation is how much he wants to tell LaRusso that he loves him.

I mean, his mind is forming the sentence like every two minutes. Like when LaRusso would show him something on the internet that he knows Johnny would find funny, or when he's talking to himself and _especially_ when he's talking to himself about Johnny. Or when he's being another father to his kid or when he would simply smile at Johnny with those stupid teeth of his.

But yeah. Telling your childhood karate rival who also happens to be a man that you love them is pretty damn idiotic. Even if you are shacking up with the guy for half a year.

He said it before, of course. To Shannon, to Ali. And he kinda felt it too. Kinda. But most of the time he thought it was something chicks liked to hear so they would leave him well enough alone. But Johnny fears, no he _dreads_ that this time he might actually mean it.

According to the internet (which is Johnny’s new personal God after his old tapes of MTV videos) you just have to find the right moment to tell your partner that you love them. Like when you are doing something you both enjoy (somehow telling LaRusso he’s a lovesick idiot for him after he’s slammed an elbow to his teeth when they hit the mats doesn’t seem fitting) or when you share a romantic moment (what are they? girls in puberty?) or even in the throes of passion (it means when they’re fucking, right?) Well, that last one doesn’t sound so appalling, actually.

So next time he’s balls deep in LaRusso he thinks it’s now or never. He does the whole bit too, stopping mid-thrust, putting his hand on LaRusso’s hair, gazing into his partner’s eyes lustfully but _also_ lovingly…

“No, no…Don’t stop now, I’m so close, baby, come on.”

Stupid LaRusso only caring about getting off. Johnny grunts and resumes pounding into him thinking of course it wasn’t going to be that easy.

* * *

The most romantic thing Johnny could think of is taking LaRusso out to a fancy restaurant. So he types in on the Google exactly that. And the top search results for most romantic restaurant in Encino are all about this place called the Starlight Room. Some of the reviews even say ‘ideal spot to go with the love of your life’ or ‘perfect place for the most special of occasions’. And okay, he’s sold, mostly because he doesn’t have the energy to do more research.

So, they are sitting at their table in this out of this world place that will probably cost him a month of child support but, what the hell, it’s worth it. I mean, even rich and snobby LaRusso looks impressed. Johnny actually feels really proud of himself and contemplates when it would be the best time for his mini confession. After the main course and before dessert or after the appetizers. Should he go all out and order a champagne or something and wait till they bring it on the table? Or he should just stop being such a huge pussy about it and blurt it out right the fuck now…

But then he hears a shrill voice shouting _yes yes yes_ and as soon as he turns his head to the direction of the voice, he realizes this has been a huge fucking mistake.

And suddenly guys are on their knees, popping the question left and right and LaRusso just stares at him horrified, his eyes searching him up and down for the accursed object.

Johnny stands up abruptly, fishing out a couple of crumbled bills of his wallet and throwing them on the table.

“Yeah, let’s get the hell out of here.”

They end up at a hotdog stand at the side of the road on their way home, eating dirty sandwiches. The sky is doing that little magic trick it does, where purple streams of color are strewn together on the endless black.

LaRusso’s face is full of mustard and ketchup as he’s sighing dreamily into his hotdog cause deep down he’s still that kid from Jersey who given the opportunity will throw any damn good manners to the wind. And Johnny feels his heart tightening in his chest and his mind shouting the words to him again but he can’t bring himself to say them. Not after the terrifying look LaRusso gave him back at the restaurant.

* * *

They are at the pasta aisle. The kids are coming later for dinner and LaRusso always makes pasta on family dinners cause Sam doesn’t eat meat, Anthony lives on carbs and Robby, smart kid he is, won’t go near anything resembling raw sea creatures. So, pasta it is.

LaRusso is, per usual, rambling on about how the last time he made tagliatelle but he isn't sure Robby liked it so maybe this time he should make linguine which is not as wide and ties in with the sauce better. He’s just standing there, in his ridiculously tight and expensive sweatpants looking oblivious as always, yammering about pasta, for chrissake.

And he has the audacity to ask Johnny what he would prefer, like he doesn’t just devour everything he puts in front of him, best cooking he's tasted in his life, and Johnny can’t take it anymore.

“I love you.”

The universe stands still for a second. LaRusso’s eyes widen, the box of linguine almost drops on the floor.

Johnny clears his throat. “So, yeah, just take whatever, I don’t care.”

And he storms off, jogging down the aisle.

But of course, Daniel catches up. “Hey man, wait, wait a minute.”

Johnny turns toward him but he still can’t bring himself to look him in the eyes.

“Hey, look at me.”

And despite the fact that he hasn’t felt this embarrassed in a long time Johnny does as he's told, bringing his eyes down at LaRusso and attempts a sad smile.

Daniel brings a hand to his jaw and sighs. “I love you so much, John Lawrence,” he says and kisses him softly. Johnny lets out a relieved breath he hasn’t realized he’s been holding and kisses him back earnestly.

“Christ, man.” Daniel says when they finally part. “Do you know how many times I've wanted to say it to you? But I was afraid you were going to freak out or something.”

“Yeah, well. I strike first, LaRusso. Always.” Johnny says and Daniel just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Johnny always strikes first when it comes to love. If you haven't done so already, please read [Meinichi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898444) by [LibertinePast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertinePast/pseuds/LibertinePast) and let your soul rejoice in its excellence.  
> 2\. The scene in the Starlight Room is from the 1999 movie the Bachelor


End file.
